


Our Last Summer

by BlueBubbles426



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBubbles426/pseuds/BlueBubbles426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Luffy's last summer before Ace starts his journey, but Luffy starts to feel more than a bond of brotherhood with the older teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I know this is really short, but I felt short and simple fit this piece. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

The summer before Ace left was the best summer of Luffy’s life. He and Ace trained hard every morning and every night they slept in the treehouse they had built with Sabo, cuddled together, looking at the stars. It was these nights that filled Luffy with his first feelings for Ace. Feelings that bonded them more than brothers. He remembered the first night he had realized those feelings. It had rained that day and Ace and him returned to the tree house sopping wet. 

Ace removed his clothes and hung them to dry, standing completely naked, his abs perfectly shaped and his body toned. Luffy had been unable to stop staring, and when Ace asked what was wrong, he shook his head and looked away, embarrassed. Luffy didn’t cuddle with Ace that night, and instead slept in wet clothes across the treehouse. 

The next morning he woke up with a high fever and Ace carried him to Dadan’s, where he cared for Luffy, bringing him soup and placing cool cloths on his forehead. Luffy had enjoyed having Ace take care of him and wished that they could take care of each other for the rest of their lives. He didn’t say this to Ace. Both he and Ace had their dreams and a domestic life wouldn’t be for either of them. Also Ace would never join his crew and he was too young to travel with Ace.

The next few weeks, Luffy found himself less focused on his training and more focused on watching Ace. During a training session, Ace had caught Luffy off guard and punched him square in the jaw, knocking Luffy to the ground.

:Oi, are you okay Luffy?” Ace came over and helped him to his feet. “It’s like you weren’t even paying attention,” he commented. Luffy shook his head and smiled.

“No, you got me, Ace,” Luffy laughed, standing up. He was only a few inches away from his brother and he felt his cheeks getting red. He flinched as Ace touched the spot where he had punched Luffy, gently. Luffy put his hand over Ace’s and their eyes met. Before Luffy could think, he leaned in and kissed Ace. His lips were soft and Luffy felt his stomach do flips before he pulled away, mortified. 

Ace just stood there, dumbfounded, before he seemed to realize what happened. He slid his fingers in Luffy’s hair and pulled him in, kissing him passionately. Luffy moaned and Ace took the moment to slide his tongue into Luffy’s mouth, running it along the other’s tongue and the roof of his mouth. Luffy broke the kiss, breathing hard, as if he had just run a mile. Ace smiled and wrapped his fingers in Luffy’s and they headed back to the treehouse.

Their training sessions became less and less frequent as they spent more and more time making out in the tree house. Each day blurred with the night as the two males became closer and closer. After another couple of weeks Luffy laid down, breathing heavy on Ace’s chest.

“Ace, I want you,” he said, “I can’t wait any longer.” 

“Are you sure Lu? You are only 14,” Ace reminded him, but Luffy nodded and that was all Ace needed. He reached up and pulled Luffy into him, crashing their lips together, Ace rubbed his groin against Luffy, eliciting a moan out of the younger teen. 

Luffy clumsily undid Ace’s shorts, pulling them down and freeing his erection. He took it in his hand and began stroking Ace’s cock, causing the raven-haired teen to throw his head back.

“Fuck Luffy,” he breathed out. Luffy removed his own shorts and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking them seductively as Ace watched. He then knelt down and took Ace’s cock in his mouth while he slid a finger in his own hole. The sight was almost too much for Ace and he had to work hard to not come right then and there. 

He felt Luffy’s throat vibrate in a moan as he slid a second finger in, stretching himself. Luffy then got up and positioned himself above Ace, rubbing the head against his entrance. He slid down, slowly engulfing Ace with his warmth. Ace watched in awe as Luffy slid down, taking him fully. 

Luffy paused a few moments before beginning to move. He bounced on Ace’s member, eyes fixed on his lover. Ace could tell he was already close and reached up to stroke Luffy. The other groaned under the touch, his eyes closing as he rocked into the touch. The change in position sent Ace over the edge and he saw stars as he filled Luffy. Luffy came at the feel of Ace inside him and he covered Ace’s hand and chest with his cum before collapsing on Ace, who wrapped his arms around Luffy and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, Ace,” Luffy said sleepily.

“I love you too, Luffy,” he replied before moving his lover to the mat next to him and burying his face in the younger’s messy black hair, the smell of vanilla and sweat filling his nostrils.

The end of the summer approached and Ace stood at the edge of the island. He looked at Luffy, knowing he was going to miss him, before jumping into his boat. They both had their own adventures to have, and Ace was ready. He waved goodbye and looked ahead, heading for the horizon.

Luffy returned to the treehouse and looked around. It felt empty and Luffy sat down on his mat. He felt sad, but it wasn’t overwhelming. He knew he would see Ace again and they would both be stronger. Luffy stretched out and watched the sun set before falling asleep.


End file.
